


A Page from the Book

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little "entry" in a text about a tree that may grow in the Uncharted Territories. I used the name in a little fic I wrote before and this was kind of just a silly thing connected with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Page from the Book

This is just a little silly something that I found hiding on my hard drive that I'd thought I'd put here. It's probably only of interest to me, but ahhh well... *hee*

It's just a little "entry" in a text about a tree that may grow in the Uncharted Territories. I used the name in a little fic I wrote before and this was kind of just a silly thing connected with it. 

Anyhoo: 

* * *

 

*Dharmajas fruit acts like a combination of heated and released drexim mist and viadoxium. It is also known as “lover’s fruit” because if the flesh of the fruit and its pips are split between two individuals, it intensifies sensation between them. The effects are temporary and can vary in potency in accordance with both the fruit itself(ie where it was grown, etc) and how it is prepared(ie eaten raw, cooked, or cooked in a specific fashion to intensify effects) The nature of the effect also varies according to the above stated reasons, ranging from a sustained effect, to an effect that increases with the passage of time. Duration varies as well, ranging from a matter of arns, to several day and sleep cycles. Emotional connection between the individuals also appears to vary the effect(ie lovers react amorously, while siblings will merely appear to experience a feeling of goodwill) Depth of the connection also appears to influence the effect(ie strong passions or love will intensify the effect)

*Pips and flesh must be consumed concurrently within a short window of time in order to be effective,(ie, if eaten more than an arn and a half apart, additional effects not connected with nutrition will not occur) In addition, if pips and flesh are mixed together, even if consumed by separate individuals, a stimulant effect will not occur.

*Individuals may experience the stimulant’s effects within microts of ingestion, or as late as a arn after ingestion. For reasons unknown, individuals always appear to experience the effect of the stimulant within microts of each other.

*Chemical and organic analysis of the causes for the fruit’s stimulant effect have proven to be inconclusive to date. Likewise, the exact nature of the stimulant’s composition and effects have resisted analysis. To date, the exact effect cannot be artificially produced and the only measurable data has been gathered by direct and anecdotal observation.

*Fruit is apple-like in appearance except that is sapphire in color with the pips being a slightly darker color. The pips are also more closely related to the size and texture of pomegranate seeds than apple pips(seeds). Both fruit and juice are sweet, with a flavor ranging from quite sugary to mildly sweet, based on the conditions in which the fruit was grown. Quite often, fruits domestically grown in hothouse like conditions produce the sweetest taste. Taste does not appear to affect the stimulant effect. 

*The trees themselves are purple in appearance, color varying in hue, due to both age(older trees are deeper in color) and conditions. Again, this does not seem to be a determiner of stimulant effect in the fruit. The trees are similar to willows in appearance with bark of a rough texture and long trailing branches and leaves. Leaves are lighter in hue than the bark. 

*Trees bear fruit annually, and have been known to live up to 300 cycles.

* Harvesting of the fruit may be made easier by the traditional method of using triggas crystals. These crystals, organic in nature, and garnet-like in color, are spread around the base of the tree. The crystals then dissolve into the soil, needing only mild moisture to do so. Once the root system absorbs the dissolved crystal, an enzyme reaction loosens the fruit from the branch. Generally, harvesters will have placed some sort of container, such as a banta reed basket, beneath the tree to collect the falling fruit. If this method is not used, harvesting can be quite labor intensive, as the fruit is very firmly attached to the branch. The use of triggas crystals does not appear to harm the tree in any fashion, and trees thus harvested, appear to be no less healthy or productive than trees harvested manually. 

*In some cultures, it is traditional to make pillows of the cured leaves, that when slept upon, are said to be able to cause dreams of an individual’s destined lover or mate. The truth of this traditional effect is yet to be determined. 

*Fruit is non-addictive. Despite this, it has been outlawed on some planets and societies due to the nature of the effect. Most notably, it is illegal to possess or consume this fruit on any planet or territory of the Nebari Empire. Amongst the Peacekeepers, it is treated like any other drug or drink such as fellip nectar or raslakk. It is quite popular on most pleasure planets though, for obvious reasons.

*Price of fruits vary as per market.

*Cool storage is recommended for freshness.

& See: Dharmajas Fruit in History for additional information, including famous couples associated with this fruit.


End file.
